


La vicenda dei maccheroni alla carbonara

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Simpatico saiyan [6]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene, Slice of Life, commedy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 22:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14903720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Alle volte persino preparare un piatto culinario può trasformarsi in un'interessante avventura.Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge:Personaggi: Goku, VegetaPrompt: maccheroni alla carbonara





	1. Cap.1 La spesa

Cap.1 La spesa

Trunks lanciò in aria le uova e le riprese al volo. Scoppiò a ridere e le sue iridi azzurre brillarono. 

Goten guardò quelle ai suoi piedi e sporse il labbro inferiore.

“Le mie si sono rotte” mormorò. 

Chichi sgranò gli occhi, afferrò il bambino e lo sollevò. Lo mise nel carrello, afferrò con una mano il braccio di Trunks e con l’altro il manico del carrello e si mise a correre. Proseguì lungo il corridoio e svoltò, girando nel reparto successivo. Inspirò ed espirò proseguendo lungo gli scaffali.

“Meno male che non ci hanno beccato” mormorò. Si deterse la fronte sudata con il braccio, alcuni ciuffi neri le sfuggirono dallo chignon aderendole alla pelle sudata.

“Mamma dice che ci vogliono solo tre uova per fare quel piatto” borbottò il glicine.

“Mamma, ci serve la cioccolata per fare il pranzo oggi? E le lucertole? E i pesciolini?” domandò Goten. Sgranò gli occhi neri, si afferrò al bordo metallico del carrello e si sporse.

“Io lo so, non servono le lucertole” ribatté Trunks. Si mise sulle punte degli scarponcini e incrociò le braccia.

“Giusto, la lista” disse Chichi. Si strinse il foulard viola intorno al collo, mise la mano nella tasca della casacca gialla e ne tirò fuori una lista.

“Quattrocento grammi di maccheroni” lesse.

“Allora quattro milioni di miliardi con papà” disse Goten. Si sedette sul fondo del carrello e ridacchiò.

“Cento grammi di pancetta affumicata”. Continuò a leggere la donna. 

Trunks si avvicinò a uno straccio e osservò il manico rosso.

“La prossima volta possiamo tagliare a dadini Olong” propose.

“Trunks, per favore!” gridò Chichi. Si tirò su una manica e Trunks ridacchiò.

“Quaranta grammi di pecorino grattugiato, questo ce l’ho”. Valutò la Son, si spostò lasciando passare una signora larga due volte lei. 

Goten si alzò in piedi, si sporse dal carrello e prese un flacone di detersivo per piatti blu. 

La madre girò, glielo tolse di mano e lo rimise sullo scaffale. Si sentì un commesso gridare dal reparto vicino e le orecchie della donna si arrossarono.

“Le tre uova le ho prese” bisbigliò. Guardò di nuovo il foglietto, portava una macchia di salsa sul bordo in basso a sinistra.

“Sale, pepe” lesse alzando la voce.

“Richiesta pulizia al reparto uova, latte e panna. Ripeto…” sancì una voce femminile leggermente metallica da un altoparlante.

“E poi c’era questo!” gridò Goten. Si piegò e prese la bottiglia d’olio.

“Sì caro, ma ora mettilo giù …” sussurrò la madre. Ripiegò il foglio, lo mise in tasca e allungò le braccia. Le alzò e abbassò tenendo le mani aperte.

“Goten mettilo giù ed esci, prima di andarcene voglio passare nel reparto dolci” sancì Trunks.


	2. Cap.2 Cucina

Cap.2 Cucina

Goku si grattò i pettorali coperti dalla maglietta nera aderente. Si mise sulla punta degli stivali blu e guardò il fumo salire dalla pentola. Si spostò di lato e inspirò, l’odore di pepe gli punse le narici. Si voltò e starnutì.

“Non è ancora pronto” disse Chichi. Sbatté le uova dentro il piatto. Goku le si mise a fianco e si sporse.

“Ci vuole tanto Chichina?” chiese. Allungò la mano verso la padella. La moglie lo colpì con la forchetta e il saiyan gemette, sporgendo il labbro.

“Ci vuole il tempo che ci vuole” rispose la moglie. Goku si grattò la testa e sbuffò.

“Io non lo so quanto è il tempo che ci vuole” si lamentò. Un paio di ciocche nere gli finirono davanti al viso. La moglie scioccò la lingua sul palato.

“Resisti e fidati di me” ribatté. Il Son incrociò le braccia e sbuffò.

“Mi fido di più quando cucini cose che conosco. Io adoro i tuoi soliti manicaretti e ti amo quando sei te stessa” si lamentò. Chichi avvampò e sorrise.

“Bulma ogni volta si lamenta quando mangia da noi. Per una volta posso anche mettere da parte le nostre ricette caratteristiche e dimostrarmi capace di qualcosa di classe particolarmente ricercato” rispose. Goku alzò lo sguardo e osservò il fumo della pasta sbattere in una serie di volute contro il soffitto.

“Urca, sto morendo di fame” si lagnò Goku.

“Perché non vai a giocare con i bambini? Quando è pronto, il tuo naso ti avvertirà …” disse Chichi. Il marito le passò davanti correndo diretto alla porta.

“Evviva, finalmente è arrivato Vegeta!” gridò.


	3. Cap.3 Maccheroni alla carbonara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge:  
> Personaggi: Goku, Vegeta  
> Prompt: maccheroni alla carbonara  
> La vicenda dei maccheroni alla carbonara

Cap.3 Maccheroni alla carbonara

Goku si portò una decina di maccheroni ingialliti dall’uovo alla bocca e li infilò tutti insieme. Masticò rumorosamente e ingoiò. 

Chichi gli pulì il viso con il fazzoletto togliendogli un pezzo di pancetta dalla guancia.

“Non riesco a mangiarla con le bacchette” borbottò Vegeta. Gohan gli porse una forchetta e Vegeta l'afferrò.

“Oh grazie. O temo saremmo stati costretti a mangiare con le mani” sussurrò Bulma. Afferrò un’altra forchetta che Gohan porgeva.

Goku si sporse e prese una forchettata di pasta dal piatto di Vegeta e se lo portò alla bocca. Masticò rumorosamente, Vegeta sgranò gli occhi e si trasformò in supersaiyan.

“Idiota di una terza classe, non c’invitare se poi ti mangi tutto tu!” gridò. Appoggiò la fronte contro quella di Goku e spinse. Un’aura dorata ricoprì il Son scontrandosi contro quella del principe dei saiyan.

“Siamo amici, possiamo condividere” urlò Goku e lasciò cadere la forchetta sulla tavola accanto a una decina di piatti sporchi.

“Chi ti ha mai detto che siamo amici?” ringhiò il Briefs scostando una ventina di piatti sporchi.

“Eccoli che ricominciano” borbottò Gohan coprendosi le orecchie con le mani, chiuse gli occhi e corrugò la fronte.

“Kakaroth, non vorrai che ti faccia schiaffeggiare dalla mia donna?!” gridò il Briefs.

“Non è valido. Chichina diglielo anche tu” si lamentò Goku.

“Siate uomini, risolvetela …” disse Bulma. Il resto della frase fu coperta da un rumore di strisciare di sedie. 

Vegeta e Goku si diressero in contemporanea verso la porta.

“Questa volta ti umilio supersaiyan God dei miei stivali!” urlò il Briefs.

“La vediamo, Vegeta!” gridò Goku.

“Ehy, veniamo anche noi” urlò Goten. Si alzò insieme a Trunks.

“Dovrete vedervela con il grande Gotenks!” urlò quest’ultimo facendogli eco.


End file.
